Censorship in El Kadsre
Censorship in El Kadsre mainly focuses on the internet and television broadcasts. Television *When Emma González's "We call B.S." speech aired on El TV Kadsre 24, it was put on seven-second delay to allow for the word "B.S." to be bleeped out. As a result, El Kadsre had been called several insults and swear words by gun control advocates. *Comparative advertising is banned in El Kadsre. Examples of ads being censored are: **The Coca-Cola ads featuring Max Headroom were censored to remove all mentions of Pepsi. The ad where Max angrily interrogates a can of Pepsi about its inferiority was re-shot to change the Pepsi can to a can of generic white label soda, and Matt Frewer re-shot Max's video so he mentioned "other sodas" instead of "Pepsi". In the case where Coca-Cola El Kadsre did not have the time to censor mentions of Pepsi; they simply airbrushed the Pepsi imagery out and/or censored all mentions of Pepsi with silence or white noise. **The Sega Genesis' advertising campaign "Genesis Does What Nintendon't" was pulled from television broadcast after three days. The campaign had to have all mentions of Nintendo removed and the campaign's ads were redone, and then it was relaunched as "Genesis Does What The Other Consoles Don't". Even then, the ads mainly aired on Banushen Television and TTV, as they were the only ones that Sega bothered to buy ad space on. *Some recent RTV broadcasts of Taz-Mania open with a disclaimer stating that the intro contains scenes that may trigger those with photosensitive epilepsy. As a restored version recently premiered on Boomerang which slows down the flashing, a warning isn't used on that channel. *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' has been censored: **The ending to the episode "The Great Snail Race" (Sandy kicking SpongeBob's butt) was censored on both RGN and the El TV Kadsre channels. RGN cuts to black as Squidward says "Will I ever win?" and El TV Kadsre's channels fade out as they start to laugh afterwards. Meanwhile, Nickelodeon used the RGN cut up until 2012 and has since used El TV Kadsre's cut. ** The episode "Wormy" had the sudden live-action buzzing horsefly close-ups cut on all three networks. ** The scene in "Squidville" where Patrick puts the cake in his pants is deleted on RGN airings. ** Early airings of "Sun Bleached" on RGN had the scene with the old man in the soda commercial cut for unknown reasons. ** "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy" had it's ending on both RGN and the El TV Kadsre channels cut under the "Anti-misogyny" flag. Both channels edit the ending out differently: RGN cuts to black after Sandy yells "Take this sicko away!", whilst the El TV Kadsre channels fade out after she says the line. * The Super Bowl is aired with the American ads in El Kadsre, however nowadays it's on delay so El TV Kadsre 1 and ESPN El Kadsre can censor or opt-out/replace any ad that breaks advertising laws in El Kadsre: ** The 2011 ad for the Motorola Xoom mocking the Apple 1984 ad was replaced by a Dunkin' Donuts ad promoting the 2012 Bowl. ** The 2010 Focus on the Family ad was replaced by a VCMC Tarantula ad. ** The 2014 ad for NoMore.org was also replaced by a Pantene ad, although it was because El TV Kadsre execs who were preshown the ad considered it too sad for broadcast during a lighthearted event. ** Sprint's ad from the 2015 Bowl featuring the infamous Screaming Goat was replaced with a ETVKK PSA on children's healthcare under the "No comparative advertising" and "No swearing" flags. *** Same with their ad for the 2017 Bowl. Sprint's Twitter account had a field day over this censorship (the ad that replaced it was... a travel ad for Barokia). **** And again with the ad for them from the 2018 Bowl. It sucks to be an ad executive for Sprint dealing with their El Kadsreian operations, when their blatant comparative advertising is killed time and time again. ** Wendy's "Iceberg" ad was replaced with a McDonald's ad in the 2018 Bowl under the "No comparative advertising" and "No mocking events where millions of folks died" flags, the latter of which El TV Kadsre barely pulls out when censoring. Guess which fast food chain Wendy's was slamming there? ** Febreze's ad from the 2018 Bowl was replaced by another ETVKK PSA under the "No swearing" flag, even though there was no actual swearing. ** The "It's a Tide Ad" ads for Tide from the 2018 Bowl were all replaced with other ads (including promos for the EKBA and EKHL seasons) under the "No referencing other products" flag. ** The "Real People, Not Actors" ads for Chevy cut the infamous disclaimer under the "No lying about your focus group results" flag. * My Cat from Hell is edited to replace censorship bleeps with silence or white noise, especially since as of late it also runs for FTA viewers on ETVKK, which is mainly aimed towards kids and teenagers. However, the title was not changed. * Recent ETVKK reruns of WWF Attitude Era shows have most of the inappropriate things cut or redubbed to change swears to childish words. * El TV Kadsre 3 airings of The Nostalgia Critic cut any scenes of the Critic using his gun and the Take Thats to Pokemon in the post-cancellation episodes. * El TV Kadsre 4 cut the entire destroying My Little Pony tat part of the My Little Pony Mystery Bags review by Ashens, replacing it with a screen telling us that the channel did not want to anger Bronies. * El TV Kadsre 2 cut an entire scene from an Orange is the New Black episode for badmouthing Bronies and furries. In another words, El TV Kadsre wants both internet trolls and Fan Dumbs to both shut the f*** up. * El TV Kadsre 5 ordered the English dubbers of the Korean drama Black to remove the anti-human greed morals as censors believed it promoted "anarchism and anti-consumerism", among other things. * ETVKK airings of Cyber City Oedo 808 mute all the swears, except for one usage of the word "g**". Also, all the death scenes have the video freeze before them with the audio playing through, and then the film goes back into motion once enough time has passed. * When the finale of the original series of Will & Grace was screened in El Kadsre, all mentions of ER are being replaced by Boston Legal. * When Star TV aired the Caroline in the City episode "Caroline and Richard's Mom", all mentions of NBC promotional posters (e.g. Paul Reiser and Helen Hunt from Mad About You) were replaced by Star TV promotional posters (e.g. Craig T. Nelson from Coach) * Banushen Television's prints of the Caroline in the City episode "Caroline and Richard's Mom" replaced the image of Jay Leno on the NBC promotional poster board with the image of Doraemon (in order to promote the strength of airing the 1979 Doraemon anime on the network). Internet * Maddoxia EK censors the butts on the documentary about Indians pooping in public. Film * The TV edit of Casino (home of the "Stuff you!" and "Freak you. Freak you, Sam Rothstein. Freeeak yooou." redubs) was originally created for the El Kadsreian theatrical release in order for it be released as PG. * The Lego Movie had the closeup of Wonder Woman's hands as she is handcuffed cut from it's theatrical release in El Kadsre under the "Anti-misogyny" flag. * When Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare aired on ETVKK, Freddy flipping the middle finger was edited to digital paint it into him showing his fist. * When The Rocky Horror Picture Show and Shock Treatment aired on ETVKK, all of the violence and nudity was either digitally edited or replaced with black screens with the sound playing underneath and swears were redubbed into more childish equivalents like "heck" and "darn". Also, one song lyric from the latter became: :: "Complainin' in the kitchen or cryin' in the bedroom all night!" : and two different lyrics became: :: "...a man should be the drink, for his own darn sake!" : and :: "Political people are maggots, thank God I'm a maaaaaaaan!" : and yet another lyric became: :: "...and tolerance for the worldwide faces!" * A El TV Kadsre 1 airing of Gone With the Wind changed one of the most famous lines in cinema to: :: "Frankly my dear, I don't care about that". * The same edited line was used for the Gone With the Wind cosplayers in the hotel-confused-for-a-comic-con scenes in Dancin' It's On! when it aired on ETVKK. * The El TV Kadsre 5 airing of I'm Not Ashamed cut the majority of Kevin's scenes out (Kevin being the boy Rachel went to prom with in the film), since Rachel Scott went to prom in real-life with a white man named Nick Baumgart, and since Kevin was Asian, it was considered inaccurate to history. * El TV Kadsre 1's airing of Trick or Treat cut most of the gore and death scenes, and redubbed swears to childish counterparts. This edit is also used for ETVKK airings. Examples include: "Nevermore, nevermore! Screw him!" and "Un-''believeably''-real". The dub voice for Sammi Curr doesn't even match Tony Fields' voice, being described by many people as a bad imitation of Ronald McDonald. * When Student Bodies was released in the Vlokozu Union, the infamous "R rating" scene was redubbed so the man at the desk mentioned the PG rating instead (and redubbed the saying of "F*** you" to "You suck"), and also replaced the MPAA R rating card with a El Kadsre Film and Game Rating Board PG rating card (although on some prints of this edit the MPAA card shows up for half a second before the EKFGR card is spliced in). * The Mickey Mouse short Donald's Dillema was edited on on TV and video after Donald sings When You Wish Upon A Star until she realizes Donald Duck sings. * El TV Kadsre Films was infamous for "getting the scissors out" during it's government ownership days for many foreign horror films they distributed: ** City of the Living Dead. Good lord. *** Rose and Tommy's infamous death scene, wherein Rose's eyes bleed and she then vomits her entrails out followed by Tommy getting his head ripped open, was shortened to just Father Thomas' spirit causing it to happen followed by an abrupt cut to Emily's body being discovered in the garage. Video games * The level is completely removed from the El Kadsreian copy of due to the similarities to the mass shootings in Westfield Caelum. * Maddox's Quest had all communist symbols removed, they were in the sequels, SNES & GBA ports, Virtual Console ports & Nintendo Switch Online NES Games however. Products * RXBar's "No B.S." brand was renamed to "No Bad Stuff". * FCKH8 products go by SCRWH8 in El Kadsre because was threatened with a ban on the products by the government unless he made ones for the El Kadsreians with an alternate name. Billboards * As beer has been sold in El Kadsre since the 1970's, Molson attempted to bring their "B.C. or B.S.?" campaign to the country in 1997 when Kokanee began being brewed in Ontario. Molson was then attacked by the Advertising board since "B.S." stands for "Bulls**t", and "B.S." is for some reason a very taboo word in El Kadsre. Molson ended up changing it to "B.C. or Ontario?", thus ruining the intended pun. Museums * Anti-consumerist art is banned in El Kadsre. Any museums who display it will be fined or have the offending art destroyed. Category:Censorship Category:Censorship in El Kadsre Category:Tropes Category:Censorship in fictional countries